


A happy surprise

by BadJuJu1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadJuJu1987/pseuds/BadJuJu1987
Summary: Neville is working in his garden and luna comes to him with a question





	1. Chapter 1

Neville was working in his garden checking the soil, to see how much manure he should use. He put his hands in the soil loving the way the soil felt between his fingers. He put the soil down and stood up wiping his brow. He looked around proud at his progress when from behind him he heard

“Hello Neville Longbottom.” In a soft dreamy voice. 

He turned around and said “Hello Luna Lovegood.” 

Luna had been Hanging out with him in his garden on and off for a few weeks. He has liked her for awhile but he was scared that she liked their mutual friend Harry. 

“Your snapdragons are coming in great” she remarked. “Thanks” he said with a slight blush. 

“When are you going to ask me out?” Luna said suddenly.

“Wait, what?” Neville said uncertain that he heard what he thought he heard.

“I know that you like me as much as I like you. So when are you going to ask me out?” Luna said with a slight smile. 

“Uhhhhh now” a flustered Neville said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

“Great pick me up at 5 and we can go to dinner and then I have a wonderful surprise for you.”

At 4:30 he quit working in his garden and went to clean up for his date. At 5:00 he was walking up to Luna's Rook shaped house when he saw her coming out in a sundress and carrying a picnic basket.

“I know that I said that we could have dinner first but I figured that I'll take you to your surprise and we can have a nice picnic there.” she said while shuffling her feet nervously.

“That sounds like heaven to me.” Neville said with a smile.

Luna grabbed a hold of Neville's hand and spun to disapparate. When they stopped Luna didn't drop Neville's hand but instead entwined their fingers and started skipping toward a clearing full of some beautiful wildflowers and a few fairies here and there. 

“Hermione told me about this place a few weeks ago.” Luna said “She found it when Harry and her were camping looking for Horcruxes.”

“It's beautiful!” Neville said

“When Hermione told me about this place I figured that this would be a great place to have our first date.” Luna said with a slight blush. “It's a perfect mix of COMC and Herbology.”

“Its perfect” Neville said. 

Luna put the picnic basket down and looked for an area with no Fairies or Wildflowers. As soon as she found one she found one she set up the picnic blanket and started to unload the food that she packed. 

She had a few different varieties of Sandwiches, a couple of small bags of crisps and a couple bottles of Butterbeer. 

“Are we feeding an army?” Neville asked curiously

“Not really, I just didn't know how hungry you were and if our fairy friends were hungry. There's also a chance that Harry and Hermione may come here on their own date.” Luna said while pulling out a few other things.

“Harry and Hermione are dating?” Neville asked curiously.

“For a few weeks now. They finally realized what people have been trying to say. I think they finally got together after the Weasley twins “accidentally” locked them in the broom shed.” Luna said.

Neville was watching Luna pull out sandwiches. When she pulled out one that he didn't recognize. 

“What's that Luna?” He asked curiously.

“It's an american sandwich called a PB&J. I've been obsessed with them since Daddy and I took that trip to America to look for the legendary sasquatch. It's a perfect sandwich for me because it has no meat in it.”

Luna handed Neville a Ham and cheese sandwich with a blush. “I remember that you said that you love ham and cheese sandwiches. I hope that I wasn't wrong.”

“You remembered correctly Luna.” Neville said with a blush of his own. 

After their picnic dinner of ham sandwiches for Neville and PB&J for Luna. They packed up the leftovers and laid down to watch the stars and the fairies flying around. 

Luna showed Neville her favorite constellations. Some were actual constellations and some she had made up when she was a little girl. 

Neville wasn't even paying attention to the stars. He was just lying back with his eyes closed listening to her and simply enjoying being in her company. 

An hour afterwards they packed up everything and apperated back to Luna's house. Luna rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Neville's cheek saying “I had fun tonight.” 

“I agree.” Neville said. “Next time I'm going to plan our date.”

“I look forward to it” Luna said with a smile. 

“How about Monday at 5:00pm? Neville asked nervously.

“Sounds perfect to me” Luna said with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville's turn to surprise Luna with a special date.

Chapter 2

 

Neville was stumped, Luna just took him on an amazing date and he asked her out again. 

"What am I going to do?" He said to himself

There was a knock on his door, so he opened and saw a pot full of Forsythia and a note. I'm anticipating our next date Love Luna. 

Neville had an idea, he'd take Luna on a special date that she'd love. 

He brought her to Newt Scamander's house and led her to his famous briefcase. It took a lot of letters, begging and pleading to Newt and Porpentina to get unrestricted access to Newts animals. 

He helped Luna into the briefcase and saw Newt and Tina standing there smiling at them. Neville looked at Luna and saw that she had the biggest smile that he ever saw on her face to meet one of her personal heroes. 

Newt led them into the main area of his briefcase and showed them around while commenting on each of the creatures and answering all of Luna's questions. 

After the tour Neville and Luna sat down with Newt and Tina to have some tea and to chat. 

"Thanks, for doing this Mr. Scamander" Neville said bashfully. 

"Call me Newt please." Newt said awkwardly "you too young lady." As he looked at Luna. 

"We don't get too many visitors out here. Newt here was practically shivering with anticipation all morning to meet someone as into magical creatures as he is." Tina said with a fond smile at Newt. 

After tea, they got ready to leave and Newt pulled Luna to the side real quick. 

"I want you to have this" he said giving her a book.

She looked down and saw that it was a first edition of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander. 

This is the second copy of the first publication of my book. The first is Tina's so I'm giving you the second." Newt Rambled on.

"Thank you Newt" Luna said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'll cherish it forever." 

"I know you will" he said with a smile.


End file.
